Cake
by Comycat1987
Summary: Spring decided to give the children cake. Unfortunately, a golden bear decided otherwise (humor)


**Completely random idea that came to me while writing Springheart. Lol. Personalities follow from that story- Springtrap is called Spring. I do not own FNaF.**

* * *

Spring was backstage, sneaking the children extra cookies and cupcakes as he always did. It was a habit of his- he never believed the kids got enough. Why hold back on them when they made the children so happy? The concept of sugar was unknown to the rabbit.

He loved to see the children smile and their eyes sparkle. It made him feel good. If that was a thing, anyways.

He knew it wasn't without its risks. Fredbear told him they had to hide the fact they were special, that they were a lot more aware and capable then they let on. If the adults found out he would probably be taken apart.

But Spring could never say no to those big puppy dog eyes.

The kids were busy munching away at the cookies he had brought when he remembered something. There was a birthday party previously in the day, and he remembered there being loads of extra cake.

Spring rose from the crate he was sitting on, his movements making his joints creak. The kids looked at him briefly before returning to sugar heaven.

Spring was usually very quiet and sweet, while Fredbear was goofy and talkative. Fredbear made the kids laugh, Spring looked after them and comforted them of they got upset. The adults noted that it was amazing for these robots to have personality, and they usually didn't see them in their full selves, not hiding anything.

Spring walked to a door at the far end of the stage- the one where extra food was kept. It was put in a refrigerator for parents to take home later or employees to share. There should be half a jumbo ice cream cake left, Spring noted.

But as he walked in the door, there was a large yellow shape hunched in front of the refrigerator. It was shoving pawfulls of ice cream and icing into its mouth rather viciously. His familiar purple top hat had stray icing on it.

"ummm… Fredbear?" Spring asked. His robotic voice was very soft and hard to hear at times. It rang crystal clear now, however, and Fredbear froze.

The bear animatronic turned to face him slowly, his face almost unrecognizable as it was covered in pink and white icing and ice cream. The cold substance dribbled down his jaw and onto his suit. His light blue eyes widened comically at the sight of Spring.

"Fredbear… what are you doing?"

Fredbear took another paw full of ice cream cake and slowly raised it to his mouth as Spring spoke, eyeing the rabbit animatronic.

Fredbear rose to his feet just as slowly, closing the refrigerator with a soft pat. He picked his microphone up from off the ground with an icing covered paw.

"You. Saw. Nothing." Fredbear growled, pointing at Spring. Spring's eyes followed the bear as he backed away and exited the room.

Spring blinked and walked up to the fridge, staring at the paw shaped smears of icing and ice cream.

Opening the fridge revealed a mauled ice cream cake.

Spring stared at it in confusion.

 _What was he doing?_

Spring shook his head before closing the refrigerator and returning backstage.

Maybe it was best to forget what he just saw.

Needless to say, the workers were questioned about the state of the cake, and suspicious looking stains on Fredbear suit. The true culprit was never found, and Spring never entered the cake room again.

* * *

 **XD you can't even taste, what u doing Fredbear XD or can you? (Play illuminati music)**

 **I had fun writing this. Let me know if I should write more about Fredbear and Spring! Most of my FNaF stories are forgotten in the void, but maybe this will be a change. Who knows. I really like the personalities I've given the characters, and I want to see what kind of stories I can make with them! As always, please review. It helps keep me motivated to keep writing. Let's see if we can get 5 Reviews! That's not much, right? Not to say I'll write more of we do get five (I'm not like the people that say I need X amount of reviews for next chapter, that's wrong.) But I'll be much more likely knowing people like the concept.**

 **As always, take care and I hope you all have a lovely day/night!**

 **~Comycat**


End file.
